IMMANENT GOD BLUES
| releaseUS = September 2, 2008 | isbnUS = 1-4215-1603-9 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 206. Mala Suerte!5 LUCKYThis chapter originally appears as "Mala Suerte ! 5 LUCKY" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 207. Mode:Genocide 208. The Scissors 209. Lift the Limit 210. Turn the True Power OnThis chapter originally appears as "Don't Call Me Niño" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 211. Stroke of Sanity 212. You Don't Hear My Name Anymore 213. Trifle 214. Immanent God Blues | chapterEn = 206. ¡Mala Suerte! 5 Lucky 207. Mode: Genocide 208. The Scissors 209. Lift the Limit 210. Turn the True Power OnThis chapter originally appears as "Don't Call Me Niño" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 211. Stroke of Sanity 212. You Don't Hear My Name Anymore 213. Trifle 214. Immanent God Blues | cover = Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez | image2 = | caption2 = }} Immanent God Blues is the twenty-fourth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo and the Shinigami wage a furious battle against the Arrancar who are attacking Karakura Town. But this enemy is unlike anything they have ever fought before, and these aren't even the strongest of the Arrancar! If Ichigo and his friends can barely face them, how can they hope to fight off the elite Arrancar warriors, the dreaded Espada? Bleach All Stars Chapters 206. Mala Suerte!5 LUCKY Ikkaku recalls how he met Kenpachi. Summary : Characters in order of appearance ;: # Ikkaku Madarame # Edrad Liones # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Renji Abarai # Yylfordt Granz # Shawlong Kūfang # Tōshirō Hitsugaya Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 119: Zaraki Division's Secret Story! The Lucky Men 207. Mode:Genocide Ururu fights Yylfordt, forcing him into his Resurrección. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Shawlong Kūfang # Rangiku Matsumoto # Nakeem Greendina # Renji Abarai # Yylfordt Granz # Jinta Hanakari # Ururu Tsumugiya Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 120: Hitsugaya Scatters! The Broken Hyōrinmaru 208. The Scissors Renji and Hitsugaya are overwhelmed by their opponents. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yylfordt Granz # Renji Abarai # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari # Shawlong Kūfang # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Nakeem Greendina # Rangiku Matsumoto Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 120: Hitsugaya Scatters! The Broken Hyōrinmaru 209. Lift the Limit Shawlong explains about the Arrancar's numbers, Ichigo begins his fight with Grimmjow, and the Shinigami use their limit release. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Shawlong Kūfang # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Chappy (in Rukia's Gigai) # Nakeem Greendina # Rangiku Matsumoto # Renji Abarai # Yylfordt Granz Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 120: Hitsugaya Scatters! The Broken Hyōrinmaru 210. Turn the True Power On Shawlong, Yylfordt and Nakeem are all cut down by the newly released power of their Shinigami opponents. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Shawlong Kūfang # Yylfordt Granz # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Renji Abarai # Nakeem Greendina Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 121: Clash! The Person Who Protects vs. The Person Who Suffers 211. Stroke of Sanity Ichigo is overwhelmed by Grimmjow. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nakeem Greendina # Yylfordt Granz # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Renji Abarai # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tatsuki Arisawa # Kaname Tōsen Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 121: Clash! The Person Who Protects vs. The Person Who Suffers 212. You Don't Hear My Name Anymore Tōsen brings Grimmjow back to Hueco Mundo. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kaname Tōsen # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ichigo Kurosaki # Renji Abarai # Rangiku Matsumoto # Rukia Kuchiki # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ikkaku Madarame # Orihime Inoue # Tōshirō Hitsugaya Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 121: Clash! The Person Who Protects vs. The Person Who Suffers 213. Trifle Aizen forgives Grimmjow his trifle action. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Mizuho Asano # Keigo Asano # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ikkaku Madarame # Ururu Tsumugiya # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Jinta Hanakari # Rukia Kuchiki # Orihime Inoue # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Kaname Tōsen # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 121: Clash! The Person Who Protects vs. The Person Who Suffers * Episode 122: Vizard! The Power of the Awakened 214. Immanent God Blues Ichigo seeks out the Vizard. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Ryūken Ishida # Yuzu Kurosaki # Kon # Isshin Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Chappy (in Rukia's Gigai) # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) # Yammy Riyalgo (flashback) # Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) # Misato Ochi # Tatsuki Arisawa # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Jinta Hanakari # Ururu Tsumugiya # Kisuke Urahara # Yasutora Sado # Shinji Hirako # Love Aikawa # Mashiro Kuna # Kensei Muguruma # Rōjūrō Otoribashi # Hiyori Sarugaki # Hachigen Ushōda # Lisa Yadōmaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 122: Vizard! The Power of the Awakened References Navigation Category:Volumes